The present invention relates to spark-ignition internal combustion engines, of the type comprising an engine block, defining at least one cylinder, a cylinder head mounted on the engine block, on whose lower surface a cavity is formed defining a combustion chamber associated with each cylinder, and at least one intake port and at least one exhaust port opening on said cavity and forming the seats for intake and exhaust valves, as well as a spark-plug associated with each combustion chamber.